Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an electrode, and a lithium second battery including the electrode with an improved capacity.
Discussion of Related Arts
Conventionally, a lithium second battery includes a negative electrode having a negative electrode current collector, and a negative electrode active material layer; a positive electrode having a positive electrode current collector, and a positive electrode active material layer; and an electrolyte disposed therebetween to allow migration of lithium ions. The lithium second battery may be applied not only as a power supply for a mobile device, but also as a power supply for an electric, hybrid electric, or plug-in hybrid electric vehicle, and further as a power storage device using a smart grid. That is, the lithium second battery will be more widely employed.
The lithium second battery generally includes graphite as a negative electrode active material thereof. However, when the graphite is used, the battery may be insufficient in a capacity for the electric vehicle. Hence, for a capacity improvement, the negative electrode active material has been studied.
One of the studies has proposed a carbon-based material other than the conventional graphite or a metal compound as the negative electrode active material. However, those materials also have challenges about material stability, battery life span, etc. Thus, in order to be commercialized, those materials need to be improved.